Warmth
by queenwren
Summary: A little spitfire romance, it takes place after Failsafe. Artemis is still suffering from the training session, constantly feeling like death might be around the corner. It seems like only Wally can fight away the cold with in her.
1. Chapter 1

Wally walked up the long stairs to the flat landing pad a top Mount Justice, trying to escape the suffocating air within. Since their horrible training session Wally had felt like he was buried within the mountain. He walked out on to the landing pad, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of fresh air. When Wally opened his eyes he saw Artemis' limp body sprawled out on a lounge chair.

"Artemis!" he yelled, rushing over to her, grasping her shoulders and shaking her.

Her eyes snapped open almost instantly, looking into the terrified green eyes of Wally. "What's wrong?" she asked, panic in her voice.

"I thought…" his voice trailed off as a look of relief washed over him.

They looked away from each other, knowing exactly what he thought. Neither had talked to each other about what had happened during their training. Yet they had both heard from the others.

"So Arty," Wally continued with a smirk, "what the hell are you doing out here?"

"I was cold," she glared at him. She pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"Put a sweater on?" he asked with a tone that said 'duh!'

"Hasn't helped," Artemis said giving him a peeved look. "I can't stand the feel of being cold, feels too much like death." She shivered at the thought of cold tendrils slowly creeping up her arm. Then she felt a soft warmth on her arm, cashing away the chill in her. Looking up she saw Wally had placed his hand on her forearm.

"You didn't die," he told her softly. "None of it was real."

"Then why did you freak out?"

"What?" he sputtered, retracting his hand and the warmth. "I didn't freak out."

"That's not what I was told," she pushed.

Wally stood up, his face flushed with anger and stormed off to the door. Before he walked back through the door he turned back to her. "I was worried," he whispered, "I care, ok?" With that he sped through the door.

Artemis watched him leave, desperately wishing for his warmth once more.

That night Artemis tossed and turned in her bed. She had layered her bed with blankets; hoping that would help keep her warm and it did to a certain degree. However, she could still feel it, a chill deep within her that wouldn't go away. Even if she could ignore that unsettling cold within, she couldn't close her eyes. She tried to but every time she did Artemis would panic thinking she might have slipped into a coma and immediately open her eyes again. Sitting up in bed she sat there with her hands fisted into her long blonde hair begging any higher power to release her from this torment.

"Please let me sleep! Let me be warm for god's sake." As she muttered the last bit she thought of Wally and the soothing warmth that had crawled up her arm at his touch. Without giving it much thought Artemis got out of her bed and made her way across the mountain to Wally's room. Outside of his room Artemis caught sight of herself on the metal door. The sweatpants and long sleeved shirt were baggy on her making her look like a frail child instead of the tough as nail fighter she really was. As the door silently slid open she shed the baggy clothing off and threw them in a corner of the room. Now in a pair of black shorts and green tank top she padded over to the bed.

Wally lay sprawled out on his bed, his flash boxers standing out against the plain white sheets. Artemis smiled knowing she's have to find away to tease him about it. Teaching towards him she gently touched his ankle, testing it. Just like earlier she felt soothing warmth crawl up her hand. She quickly got in bed beside him stretching out and gently laid her hand on his chest, happily feeling herself warm up.

"Artemis," Wally muttered, panic in his voice. He started grouping around, still muttering her name until he had both arms around her. Unsure what to do Artemis laid there stiffly, waiting to see what he'd do next. Wally pressed his chin to the top of her head and whispered "It's ok, you're safe now," before softly snoring again.

"He was dreaming," Artemis realized feeling a mix of relief and happiness. She cuddled closer into Wally and wrapped an arm around him. Warmth was radiating through her body and for the first time in a while she felt safe. Artemis easily fell asleep and managed to wake up before him the next morning and slipped out.

"Let it be my secret for now," she thought, bending down to kiss his forehead before she left.


	2. Wally's Dream

**AN: I managed to crank this out pretty quick, mostly thanks to the feedback :). I know the chapters aren't very long, about 2 pages, but it keeps me going and I personally hate reading fanfics with massive chapters unless they are amazing. So enjoy this and I don't own any of these guys.**

Wally was running full speed through the aliens' mother ship trying desperately to find Artemis. He had been playing this same dream night after night since that training session. Every time he would fail to find her, the bomb would go off and he'd wake up panicking as he tried to beat the flames off himself. Tonight was different, as he rounded another corner he found her. Artemis was huddled on the floor in a pair of shorts and a tank top shivering so badly her teeth were chattering.

"Artemis!" he yelled, rushing to her side. He ran his hands down her arms looking for any injuries. When he found nothing but her cold flesh he drew her close to him, wrapping himself around her the best he could. Resting his chin on top of her head he started whispering to her, "You're safe now." Like a prayer he kept repeating it over and over again waiting for the explosion. That night it never came, instead they just stayed there holding each other.

Wally woke up the next morning fully rest. He quickly got dressed and started to leave his room but was stopped by a small pile of crumpled clothing near his door. Surprisingly Wally kept his room extremely tidy so the pile of fabric stuck out like a sore thumb in his well organized room. Grabbing the pair of sweat pants Wally held them out in front of him examining them. They could've been his but he highly doubted it since he never really wore them. Plus he didn't own any flannel shirts; they were way to country for him. With the clothes stuffed under his arm Wally walked to the kitchen catching up with Robin on the way.

"Hey KF," Robin said with a sly smile. "How was your night?"

"Um it was okay," Wally replied with a look of confusion. "Hey are these yours? I think they got mixed up with my laundry." He thrust the clothes towards Robin.

Robin looked at him with a look of disbelief. "No man, I think they might belong to one of the girls."

"Maybe M'gann sneaked into my room last night!" Wally said excitedly. "I told you she was into me."

"I doubt it," Robin replied laughing at his best friend.

The two walked into the kitchen to find M'gann desperately trying to make pancakes. She had batter spilt on the counter and a pile of burnt pancakes next to the stove. Conner and Kaldur were sitting at the table waiting patiently for food.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Robin asked.

"I wanted to try pancakes but they aren't that easy," M'gann frowned down at the mess.

"Perhaps Robin or Wally would know how to execute the art of pancakes," Kaldur suggested.

"Yea neither of us knows," Conner told the other boys. "They didn't put that in my head and I don't think they make pancakes underwater."

"I know how to eat, not so much hot to cook." Wally backed out of the kitchen and towards the table.

"Big negative on my part," Robin added, joining the rest of the boys.

Artemis strolled into the room rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What are you guys doing? It smells like you burnt something."

"I was trying to make pancakes," M'gann told her sheepishly.

"Oh geez, let me help you." Artemis pulled up her hair and started cleaning the kitchen island. "M'gann make another batch of pancake mix and Robin crack about a dozen eggs and whip them in a bowl. I'm going to teach you boys how to cook."

Everyone gathered in the kitchen either doing their assigned jobs or waiting for something to do. Jumping from M'gann to Robin, Artemis told each of them how to cook their assigned dish, giving a quick demonstration for each. Next Artemis grabbed a pound of bacon and beckoned Kladur and Conner over to the stove showing them how to cook it before moving over to Wally.

"So what do you want to do?" Artemis asked him.

"Eat!" Wally exclaimed. "I'm freaking starving right now."

"Well we can set the table," Artemis laughed, pulling him over to the cabinets.

Wally felt a jolt when Artemis wrapped her hand around his wrist. An image of the two of them wrapped up together in his bed flashed in his mind. He instantly blushed, dropping his gaze to the floor as he felt his ears setting on fire. He couldn't remember when they had started to have feelings for her that weren't just annoyance but he had no idea how to deal with them.

"Here go put these on the table and I'll grab the silverware." She placed a stack of plates in his hands with a smile before turning away from him.

"So when did you learn to cook?" Wall asked as he dutifully set the plates around the round dining table.

"Since forever," she replied as she trailed behind him placing silverware at each plate he set down. "My parents weren't worked late so I learned to cook for myself. I would have figured you'd know how to cook since you eat so much."

"Nah, I'm more of a scavenger," Wally smiled at her. "Mom was always there to cook so I never really had the need to learn." At the last seat Wally picked up clothes he had discarded earlier planning to throw them in the living room.

"What are you doing with my clothes?" Artemis asked, coming from behind grabbing them from his grasp.

"I found them in my room this morning."

He noticed the slight reddening of her cheeks before she muttered "Must have been a laundry mix up." Bundling her clothes in her hands Artemis hurried off to her room, leaving Wally to stare after her wondering what the hell was going on.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this and please review or send me a note if you have any thoughts or suggestions. I'm already started the next chapters but now promises that I'll get it up here super quick.**


	3. Let's Fight

**A/N: I'm not trying to spoil you guys but I was just burning to write so I managed to crank this out pretty quick. I don't own any of these characters.**

Artemis had come back about 15 minutes later dressed in some workout clothes. Everyone had managed to burn as little as possible and had laid out their successful meal. The team dived into their breakfast, Wally eating almost half of it. Laughing and joking with the others Artemis filled herself, determined to put her good night's sleep to some use. After seeing her frail reflection last night she was determined to push herself in the gym. She was going to prove to herself and that stupid reflection that she wasn't weak. As the team began to finish the little bits of their breakfast the team started to argue on who should do the dishes.

"I think M'gann should do them since she almost burned it," Robin interjected.

"I've been doing dishes for the past couple days though," she responded with a pout.

"How about you Kaldur," Wally said, pancakes still in his mouth. "You like water; you could probably command it to wash the dishes for you."

"Perhaps you should clean the dishes," Kaldur replied evenly. "I did not see you make any of this food."

"Dude I set the table," Wally retorted as he looked over at Artemis sitting next to him. "What about you? You didn't really make anything."

Sat back giving him a wicked grin. "No, I just saved the day by showing everyone hot to cook. So as a true hero I don't have to do the cleaning." Patting his back Artemis left the table, making her way to the gym.

Artemis was nearly an hour into her workout when Robin walked in. She glanced over at him giving him a nod before continuing her leg presses. So far it had been a good workout for her; she had been surpassing her limits and hadn't felt a single tendril of cold in her bones.

"How was your night?" Robin asked as he mounted the pommel horse.

As she heard his question Artemis faltered, the weights pushing her legs to her chest. She quickly recovered, pushing them back up with a trust of her legs. "It was fine I guess, just slept. How about you?"

"It was good," he replied, swing his legs around him. "I thought I saw you wandering around last night, possible in the boys' wing."

"I don't think so," Artemis replied evenly. "Maybe it was M'gann, you know she's dating Conner."

"I'm pretty sure it was a blonde," he said nonchalantly as he kept moving his legs around and around the pommel horse.

"It wasn't me!" she yelled as she locked the weights in place. Pulling herself out off the leg press Artemis stood in front of him, challenging him to say something more about it.

Robin stopped and stared at him, shaking his head.

"What?" she screamed at him.

"You know sometimes it's ok if you need help or just want to talk to someone." He paused before locking his masked eyes on hers. "Only the strong know when they need help and only the brave actually seek it out."

Artemis stared at him as the anger left her face and sadness washed over it. She shivered as she felt that deathly chill race up her spine. "Then I must be a coward," she replied, anger snapping back into her features.

Wally burst into the room, "Hey! Does anyone want to spar with me?"

Robin gave Artemis one last hard look before leaping off the pommel horse and grabbing hold of the suspended rings. "Nah man, I have a workout I need to get done. Maybe Artemis will kick your ass."

"Come on Arty try and beat me," Wally jeered, beckoning her with his right hand.

"Let's go," Artemis replied, walking towards the sparring room. "Don't worry; I will be kicking your ass."

They walked into the sparring room together, Artemis striding over to the far side of the mat. She turned back to face Wally, watching him remove his t-shirt to reveal his pale freckled chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked him as thoughts of last night flooded her mind. She wanted to reach out and run her fingers down his flat stomach and feel that wonderful comfort he brought her.

"Well I figure I'd make it fair, he replied simply. "You're just wearing a sports bra so that's direct impact for you."

"I didn't know you were so thoughtful Bay watch."

"Plus I figured my amazing body would distract you," he said with a wink.

Artemis' eyes formed into slits as she drove forward sending her fist into his stomach. Wally easily side stepped her, delivering a blow to her back causing her to stumble. She quickly reacted kicking out and land her foot on his tight. He fell back tucking his body and rolling away until he brought himself to a crouching position.

"A little flustered doll?" Wally asked.

"Just at the thought that you think you can beat me," she smirked at him.

Wally sped forward in a blur but Artemis quickly dropped to the floor, sweeping the floor with her leg taking out his feet. He face planted into the floor sliding forward. With a growl he bounced up turning back towards Artemis and tackled her. They rolled across the floor landing blows and fighting to pin the other to the ground. Finally Artemis managed to secure him straddling his hips and pinning his shoulders to the ground.

"I…," she started to say until she felt his hands on her hips. They were panting as she looked down at him feeling a different kind of heat rush through her. The look on his face told her he was feeling the same thing. His grip on her softened as he spread his fingers wide, causing the fire within her burn deeper.

"Artemis, he rasped. His fingers started to move up her sides ever so slowly as he strained his head up towards her.

"Done," she choked out before leaping up. "We're done today." Artemis rushed out of the room barely hearing Wally yell her name.

**A/N: Wow that was a little intense for you guys. I really love Robin in this chapter, the boy just seems to know everything that happens. Thanks you for reading and please tell me what you think.**


	4. Stay Tonight

**AN: I think I like you guys or something because I'm taking far less time getting chapters done than I usually do. Some bits might feel a little sticky because I had a few mind blocks. Enjoy! I don't own any of these guys. Oh and I want to give a big ole shout out to Katsumi Hatake, you're comment totally made my week.**

Wally sat in front of the TV later that night, a giant bowl of popcorn in his lap as he flipped through the channels. After the incident earlier with Artemis he was so embarrassed that he fled outside and made it down all the way to the beach before he realized he left his shirt behind. He decided it wasn't worth going back for so Wally just stayed down there, swimming his embarrassment away. All he could think of was of what he should have done. He should have kissed her, should have told her about his dreams, and most importantly he should have told her about that day. Eventually Kaldur came down, finding Wally perched on a pile of boulders staring blinding out at the sea.

"I have grown up in the ocean but every time I see her I am amazed by her beauty," Kaldur told him.

Wally slowly came back to the present mumbling, "She really is beautiful." Except he wasn't seeing the rolling waves before him, he saw only Artemis in his mind's eye.

"Robin wanted me to inform you that dinner is ready. Also he wanted me to give you this," Kaldur told him as he handed Wally a protein bar. "He thought you would be hungry."

"Thanks man." Wally grabbed the bar and started munching away at it. "What are you doing out here?"

"I am going home tonight," Kaldur said as he walked towards the ocean. "I have been missing it very much lately."

"Goodbye," Wally waved and quietly added, "Be safe."

"You as well my friend," Kaldur nodded at him, before slipping under the water.

Wally headed back and ate dinner with the remaining team. Few hours later there he sat trying to turn off his mind with television. A rustling behind the sofa caught his attention. He turned and found Artemis sprawled on the ground army crawling her way across.

"What are you doing?" he asked, just staring at her with a look of curiosity.

"Um," she laid there with a dumbstruck expression. "I was trying to sneak up on you."

"Okay…"he said as they continued to stare at each other. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure Baywatch," she said as she pulled herself up and leaped over the back of the couch, landing next to him.

"Let's see what they have on here." Wally switched over to the movie program. "What do you want to watch?"

"Something no one dies in," Artemis replied with a grim expression.

"Well that takes out about 75% of the selection. Robin programmed mostly action films on here." He continued flipping through the list of movies waiting for Artemis to pick one.

"That one," Artemis said pointing at a picture towards the bottom of the screen.

"Pride and Prejudice?" Wally asked with an incredulous look.

"Yea I didn't get to finish it with Zatanna the other day." She raised an eyebrow at him, "What? Are you not manly enough to watch it?"

"I take that as a challenge," He grinned at her clicking play. Silently Wally passed his bowl of popcorn to Artemis.

"Thanks," Artemis muttered, shifting closer to him.

Wally smiled, sinking a bit deeper into the sofa. They sat silently watching the movie unfold. Halfway through Artemis started yawning, her eyes fluttering close every once in a while. Then with only a quarter of the movie left she put the now empty popcorn bowl on the floor and lay out on the sofa. Out of the corner of his eye he stared at her, marveling at her hair. Wally may not have always liked her but he had always loved her hair. She never wore it down around them, mostly cause of training, missions, and what not. When he looked over at her she had her eyes closed and one arm dangling off the edge of the couch. He saw his opportunity to finally get to see how soft her hair really was. Nervously Wally whipped his hands against his paints, trying to dispel any remaining butter the popcorn had left on his hands. Next he slowly inched his right hand towards her, until he could touch a loose strand of hair with his finger tips. When she didn't wake up he buried his fingers in hair. He knew it would be soft, her hair looked too well groom to be otherwise, but finally getting to feel those golden strands through his fingers sent a jolt of pleasure through him. With a smile on his face Wally gently raked his fingers through her hair, splaying it around her.

The TV screen suddenly went black as the credits started to roll. Wally looked down at Artemis debating whether or not he should wake her so she could go to bed. He really didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful and he knew none of them had been sleeping well. Also he was afraid she would throw a punch if he tried to wake her. After a while of just sitting there Wally decided he would just carry her to her room. If she woke up and was pissed oh well, he wasn't going to leave her on the sofa. As gently as he could he lifted her into his arms, cradling her close to his chest. He stood there for a moment waiting to see if she would wake but she kept on snoozing. As he started walking one of Artemis' hands reached up and grabbed his shirt, burying her face into his chest. They made it back to her room, the door sliding open before them. Wally sat on the bed pulling her close to him, not ready to let her go yet.

"Sometimes you piss me off more than anyone I know," Wally started to whisper. "Yet you've seem to take over my head and my dreams and I don't even know when it all started. That day when you…" He paused taking a deep breath as he looked down at Artemis, sleeping so deeply in his arms. "I lost it when you were killed; all I could do was find a way to get you back. I didn't really care what was happening around me, I didn't even freak out when the others were taken out. Since then I've been having these nightmare of never being able to find you and…I'm crazy about you Artemis."

There was silence in the room as Artemis continued to sleep in his arms. With a sign Wally got back up and laid her in the middle of the bed and then went over and sat in a chair near the door. He sat there with his head in his hands mentally beating himself up. All he had to do was wake her up and just tell her but that was just too much for him right now.

"Wally," Artemis mumbled in her sleep, shivering. Goosebumps had risen up on her arms and she was reaching out looking for something.

Getting up from his seat Wally walked over to her, leaning over the bed. Her fingers found his wrist and yanked it back to her. Wally crashed into the bed beside her, shaking the bed. Artemis' eyes fluttered open, growing with shock as they locked on to the sight of Wally trying to push himself back up with his free hand. Their eyes met and they just started at each other, unsure what to say or how to react.

"I'm sorry," Wally finally said. "I was just trying to put you to bed, I'll go now," he said in a rush as he rolled over, planting his feet on the floor and getting up off the bed.

"Don't! Please don't go," she pleaded, reaching out grasping his shirt. "I'm…I'm kind of scared to fall asleep." She dropped her gaze to the bed as she whispered her admission.

Wally watched her over his shoulder before slowly lowering himself back on the bed. He rolled over onto his side to face her. "Hard time sleeping?"

She nodded to him, lying back on her side facing him.

"Me too," he admitted, "I keep having nightmares about that day."

"Well maybe we can keep each other's nightmares away," she suggested. "You can sleep here if you want."

Wally smiled at her, "I'd like to do that." He reached out and grabbed her hand and held it between them he watched her give him a beautiful smile as she shifted closer to him and feel back asleep. Moments later he slipped into a blissful sleep without any nightmares but instead of dreams sitting on the beach with her.

**AN: I bet you were expecting something a little different ;) dirty birds. With these two I feel its a lot of tip toeing with moments of breaking down and admitting their feelings. I hope you all enjoy it and please review or send me a message, I'm always grateful for your feedback and love, it makes writing flow much easier for me. See ya next time! xoxo**


	5. Family Ties

**AN: Sorry for the delay guys, I had a touch of writes block for a few days.**

A lazy smile formed across her lips as she pulled herself closer to him, smelling the stale popcorn from last night that still clung to him. She wondered why of all the guys she had ever met it was him that managed to not only crawl under her skin but stay there. Reaching up she took one of her long fingers and thumped his nose hoping to wake him up.

The freckles on his nose smashed together as he crinkled it drawing his face away from the offending finger. Wally opened his eyes, stopping Artemis' heart for a second as the green of his irises sparkled to life as they fell upon her. His face broke out with a happy smile as he tightened his arm around her.

"Good morning," he said, voice rough from sleep.

"Morning to you too," Artemis replied.

"Any nightmares?" he asked, a serious look casting over his features.

She shook her head no, gripping his shirt at the thought of the death chill that plagued her when he wasn't around. Wally reached up and pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen in her face. Artemis let her head rest ever so slightly on his head, holding his gaze.

"Good," he said gruffly as his grip on her middle tightened. He gaze bore into her, both of their hearts quickening as silence stretched out between them. With lips parted he leaned towards her, "I…I want…"

Artemis could feel flames dancing under his touch, fighting to run across her. Bring her face closer to his she whispered, "Yes?"

"I…I want you," he said as a plea, his face turning slightly pink.

Closing her eyes Artemis placed a soft kiss on his lips testing the feel of them against her own. The moment they met her eyes flew open and a sound of surprise escaped her as she felt a new kind of heat race from her lips deep into her chest. Within a second the walls holding them shattered as Wally pulled her against him and delivered a much harder kiss to her shocked lips. Their mouths moved together with a fierceness they had only ever known in battles. As they dove deeper into each other, exploring the depths of their mouths, Artemis' hands made their way under his shirt exploring the taunt muscles of his back. She could feel the muscles move as he kept one arm securely wrapped around her waist and his free hand buried in her hair, keeping her face close to his. Every inch of her roared with a fire that seemed to surround them. Wally's lips left hers as he kissed his way down to her bare collar bone, giving it a gentle nip that caused her to let out a gasp and press herself against him. She opened her eyes; vision hazed with the desire coursing through her, and looked down at him. His hair looked like a crown of flames that she desperately wanted to touch. Her hands tugged at his shirt as she tried to reach for his hair. Letting go of her Wally pushed himself up and quickly rid his body of confining garment.

He hovered over her for a moment, gazing down at her as his body vibrated ever so slightly with excitement. A smile grew across his lips as he brought them down and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, whispering, "Beautiful."

Artemis felt as if she was glowing, that every inch of her was letting off a pure white light of joy. Wrapping her arms around him she gently pulled him back down. Their lips met again but with a calmer touch. Chests rose and fell in sync as they sank back into the bed. Wally ran a hand slowly up and down Artemis' side as their lips melted back together.

Pulling herself away Artemis whispered, "We should probably get dressed."

"No we shouldn't," Wally said with a smirk before kissing her again and again.

Artemis' laughter filled the room as Wally continued to place feverish kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She squirmed under his hands as she fought to escape his tickling hands. Grabbing hold of his arms she pulled him back up and locked her lips on his again. Their kisses deepened as their breath became ragged until a shrill ringing filled the room.

"What the hell?" Wally sputtered.

"It's probably my mom," she moaned, rolling away from Wally and grabbing her phone from the bedside table. She answered speaking rapidly as she switched back and forth between English and Vietnamese. With a nod she hung up the phone and turned back to him, "I have to go."

"Why?" he asked with a pout.

"Mom needs me," she frowned at him. With a quick kiss she rolled out of bed and quickly got dressed. Before she dashed out of the room she stood in the doorway and gave Wally a shy smile. "I'll see you later."

Artemis wished her mother goodnight before she climbed out of her window on to the fire escape and up to the roof. She sank into the white plastic chair she kept up here and leaned back gazing at the full moon above her. A vibration came from her jacket causing Artemis to retrieve her phone to find a goodnight text from Wally. She smiled as memories of that morning flowed back to her.

"How's my baby girl?" asked a gruff voice from the shadows.

Artemis' heart sunk as she steeled herself. "Hi Dad, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Don't sound so mad honey," Lawrence Crock told her with a sickly sweet voice. "You were smiling a second ago, must have been about your little team."

"Why are you here?" she asked as she desperately fought to keep her face blank.

"I just came to check on you sweetheart," he replied as he moved closer to her. "Who were you texting?"

"No one," she replied a little too quickly.

"Ah I see," he sneered at her. "It's a boy isn't it? I wonder who it could be. Certainly not a boy from school, you don't really like rich boys. It can't be anyone one around here they all fear you and your daddy. Must be someone from your team, superheroes seem to love to date within their circles."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she spat at him.

"Doesn't matter," he dismissed with a shrug of his shoulders. "He won't want you after he finds out about your family ties. In face no one on your little team will want you when they find out you are the daughter of two villains and a sister to another."

"What the fuck do you care?" she growled at him as she leaped out of her chair to face him head on.

"I just don't want to see my little girl hurt." He leaned in as he told her, "Avoid the pain of their rejection and just join me. It's in your blood Artemis, all you need to do is accept that already." With a quick smirk her father turned and faded back into the shadows.

With a scream Artemis spun around and slammed her foot through the chair watching the cheap plastic shatter under her heel. She angrily wiped tears away as she made her way back to her room.

**AN: I hoped you guys enjoyed this please review and tell me what you think. I love you all :)**


	6. Flowers with a Side of Truth

**AN: I am deeply sorry with the delay in updating but there was a death in the family that pretty much had not wanting to do anything at all. On top of that finals started the day after my grandmother passed away so I pretty much hated life. Besides all of that I am very glad to be updating again and wanted to send a thank you to fixati0ns for their wonderful comment last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Wally sat in class tapping his pen on his desk as he stared down the clock. He had five minutes till noon, five minutes till he was let out of school early. It had been two weeks since he had seen Artemis and a few days since she had responded to any of his text messages. He had been patient since they hadn't had any team missions and most of them had been doing missions with their own heroes but he was reaching his breaking point. That morning they spent together he had wanted to tell her everything but his brain had shut down. She had been so close to him and when she met his gaze with her beautiful gray eyes he could barely speak. He thought he had gone completely brain dead but when her lips touched his he roared to life. Wally started to feel himself blush at the memory and quickly snapped his attention back to the clock, one minute left.

As the bell rang throughout the school Wally bolted from his seat and straight to his locker. He had the next few hours planned out and he did not want to waste a minute of it. It was torture for him as he walked out of school; he had already been written up about three times for running in the halls. Wally of course had to take them since he couldn't tell them their definition of run was a walk for him. Once he was out the doors Wally picked up his pace as he made his way down town.

The day before Wally had grown bored in his study hall and had decided to explore the mythology section of the library. After about ten minutes of readying the spines and occasionally pulling a book down Wally found a slim paperback, nearly hidden between two massive texts, that was dedicated to the Greek goddess Artemis. He sank down to the floor and read the book from cover to cover. While he was reading it ideas for a surprise visit flowed through his head. That was what he was currently doing now, running from florist to florist looking for amaranths, the patron flower of Artemis. After the fourth shop he managed to find some and bought a whole bouquet of it.

"This is a very uncommon flower to be bought alone," commented the shop keeper. "I usually use these as accent flowers."

"She's a pretty uncommon girl," he grinned back at her. After paying Wally raced out, cradling the flowers to his chest as he made his way to zeta tube. Before he stepped in he shouted into it, "Gotham City please!" Wally had managed to convince Robin to give him Artemis' address and his promise not to warn her of his visit.

"KF I don't know what you're up to but he careful," Robin had warned him before sending the address.

Wally wasn't sure what he should worry about. He knew how Gotham city was and he was a super hero. So in Wally's mind he could handle himself just fine. Once he got to the city though he wasn't so sure anymore. Checking his phone every other black Wally was growing nervous as he slowly made his way into what he called the ghetto of Gotham. It was almost half past one when he finally made it to the apartment complex that was supposed to be Artemis' home. The door and the first floor windows were all barred. Besides that the main door looked to have a heavy duty lock system that would give even Robin some trouble.

"Hey pretty boy!" shouted a young Latino.

Wally turned to face the guy, along with the two other guys with him. The boy that had shouted at him was short and stocky with harsh black tattoos covering his arms. The two other guys with him were just as ugly and about twice as big.

"What are you doing here?" he sneered at Wally.

Wally knew that as Kid Flash he could take these guys down without a problem. However, he was a civilian and did not want to draw any attention that could possible reflect back on Artemis.

"I'm just here to see a friend," he replied curtly.

"He's got flowers," said the goon with a crooked nose, pointing dumbly at flowers in Wally's arms.

"Must be a lady friend he's seeing,"" chuckled the leader. "You get off fucking welfare girls?"

"Shut up dick," Wally growled as his anger started to bubble up inside him.

"What did you say to me you little bitch?" the leader snarled as he lounged at Wally.

"Is there a problem here?" asked a soft voice behind Wally.

The group of boys immediately stopped their advancement and started to back away. "No ma'am," they mumbled in unison as they turned and hurried off down the street.

Wally turned and found an older lady in a wheelchair with grocery bags in her lap. He stared at her for a moment wondering how she had managed to scare off the band of thugs. "Um…thank you," he muttered as he kept staring her.

"No a problem dear," she smiled at him. "Could you possible help me get my grocery upstairs?" she asked her voice thick with a Vietnamese accent.

"Sure," he responded without a thought. After safely cradling the flowers into one arm Wally scooped up most of her bags with his other arm. An assortment of smells assaulted his nostrils causing his stomach to ache with hunger. "This smells wonderful!"

The woman laughed as she opened the main door to the apartment complex. "I wanted to make a nice dinner tonight so I made sure all the ingredients were fresh."

"What are you making?" Wally asked with interest as they made their way inside and up the elevator. He started to hope that maybe he could hang out with her while he waited for Artemis. With his luck he would still manage to run into trouble while waiting outside of her door.

"It is a very traditional Vietnamese meal," she replied proudly. They made their way across the top floor to a door at the end of the hall. As she opened the door Wally started at the numbers drilled into the door.

"Do you know Artemis?" Wally asked as she rolled into the apartment.

"Of course I do," she laughed, "I'm her mother."

Wally stopped in the doorway and stared at her with new eyes. She had the same natural tan as Artemis and their bodies were of the same build. If he really thought about it he could see where Artemis had gotten her smile. He hadn't even thought he would even run into her parents today. "Oh," he said dumbly, "nice to meet you."

"I'm guessing you are Kid flash," she stated as she led him into the small kitchen.

"Yes ma'am," he said happy to hear someone get his name right. "You can call me Wally if you like."

"Ok Wally," she replied cheerfully, "would you like to help me make dinner? I'll even let you have some."

"Yes!" he exclaimed excitedly before he blushed a deep red. Clearing his voice he said in a much calmer voice, "Yes I would."

She quickly put him to work dicing vegetables as she put the flowers in a vase. They moved about the kitchen in unison as they slaved away at the meal. The small kitchen started to fill with exotic smells that made Wally's stomach grumble like a starving beast. Slowly Artemis' mother started giving him spoonfuls to test the flavor. As she was finishing dinner she took down a plate and filled it with food.

"Go ahead and eat this now," she told him, pressing the plate into his hands. "Just so you won't be too starved at dinner."

Wally smiled graciously as he shoveled the food into his mouth. He quickly finished and washed off the plate. After asking where the bathroom was he sped down the hall to it and washed up. He gaze roamed around the room taking in the plain white décor and stopping on the shower. A sudden image of Artemis showering flashed in his mind, her face raised towards the flowing water as it trickled down her lean body. Wally abruptly turned away and darted into the hallway. Leaning against the wall Wally took deep breaths as he tried to calm his pounding heart and clear the image of Artemis from his mind. He looked up and saw pictures hanging up before him. Pushing up off the wall Wally leaned towards the three pictures before him. The first was a picture of a very young Artemis scowling up at the camera; this caused Wally to chuckle to himself seeing she had patented that cute scowl so early in life. The next was of a slightly older girl that was a complete opposite of Artemis with black hair and pale white skin. The only similarity Wally could see was that she had the same wicked grin that Artemis had. The last photo was of a newlywed couple smiling happily back at the camera. The woman was Artemis' mother standing next to a very tall blonde man that looked very familiar. His mind raced through the people he knew, wondering if the man was related to Green Arrow.

"Wally!" called Artemis' mother from down the hall.

He continued to rack his brain as he walked down the hall back to the kitchen. As he walked in a named popped into his head. "Sports Master," he muttered.

"Excuse me dear?" she asked not fully hearing him.

"Sports Master," he said more clearly as everything started to click into place. "You are married to Sports Master, he's Artemis' father." He stumbled back as he started to feel the full burden of the truth. The person he had been fighting alongside all this time was the enemy's daughter, the girl he was completely crazy about was the enemy's own flesh and blood. "I have to go," he said with a strangled voice. As he turned to leave he heard a swishing sound before he felt each of his arms being pinned to the wall. He looked down to see two small blades pinning the wrist of his shirt to the wall, trapping him. "What the hell?" he yelled "Are you a villain too?"

"Please let me explain," she pleaded as she rolled towards him. "I use to be but an accident happened and I was sent to prison for seven years." Reaching up she pulled the two throwing knives out of the wall and hid them back under the arms of her wheel chair. "It is true that Artemis' father is Sports Master but she is not him! She's a good person and fights for the good in the world. You know I'm right or you wouldn't care about her like you do."

"How did you know?" he asked, shocked from all the truth filling the room.

"Only a boy that truly cared about Artemis would try and bring her flowers," she replied with a smile.

Wally just stared at her before he started to laugh, dissolving the shock and tension in his body. He slumped down to the floor staring up at the woman before him. "Why didn't she tell us?"

She gave him a sad smile, "If you were her would you have told the team who your parents where?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "We would never trust her."

"Exactly," she replied, "but she is not like the rest of us, surely she has proven that."

Wally thought back on the many fights they had fought together. "She has countless times."

They sat there in silence until she finally broke the silence and said, "Don't let her know that you found out, let her tell you when she's ready."

"Yes ma'am," he promised her with a solemn voice. Wally pushed himself up and asked, "Should I set the table?"

With a smile she replied, "Yes please."

He stood before her for a moment before bending down and embracing her. He body was ridge with shock before relaxing and returning his hug. "I really do care about Artemis," he whispered into her hair.

"I know dear," she told him, seeming to know of his nightmares. "Don't let her lose herself, please don't let her fall to her father." With a final squeeze that sealed their promises they pulled away from each other. They moved through the kitchen, Wally setting the table and Artemis' mother bring the food to the table. The door unlocked causing the two to stop and stare.

"Hey mom, I'm home," Artemis called as she strolled into the apartment.

**AN: I really liked the interaction between Wally and Artemis' mother, I think they'd be pretty good friends. So please review and tell me what you think and we'll see how quickly I can get the next chapter up. xoxo**

**ps anyone that wants a beta reader for their own YJ fanfiction or even Teen Titan just send me a message! It's summer and I need to keep my brain active.**


	7. Surprise!

**AN: Yea so I kind of died there for a while, so sorry everyone! I hope you enjoy.**

Walking into her apartment Artemis felt a rush of air and suddenly there was a bouquet of white flowers in her face. "What the hell?"

"I got you flowers," Wally said, his smiling face emerged behind the flowers. "They're amaranth, the flowers of the goddess Artemis."

Artemis' stomach clenched with fear, "What are you doing here?"

Wally lowered the flowers, "I wanted to see you." He paused before he said sheepishly, "I missed you."

"Thank you," she stammered before leaning into him, the vase awkwardly pressed between them. All she could think of was that he was in her home, a home of criminals.

"Artemis dinner is ready!" called her mother from the kitchen.

"Have you met my mom?" she asked, worried he would recognize who her mother really was.

"Yea," he smiled at her, "I've been helping her make dinner for the past few hours."

"Few hours?" she asked, panic creeping back into her gut.

"Well since like two," he told her. "I had a half day so I wanted to surprise you. So…surprise!"

Artemis just stared at him, constantly amazed by him. The moment she walked into the kitchen her face lit up and the wonderful smell that greeted her. "You made Bo luc lac!" Artemis yelled excitedly.

"Bo what?" Wally asked.

"It's called shaking beef," Artemis' mother told him. "It's Artemis' favorite dish. Now you two go ahead and sit down."

Artemis looked at the table staring at the two place settings. "Wally are you going home?"

"No honey," he mother told her. "I ruined his surprise so this is just for you two."

"No you have to eat with us!" Wally protested.

"Mom come on, join us," Artemis told her.

"I'll just take my plate elsewhere," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Have fun!" She called over her shoulder as she rolled out of the kitchen.

Artemis rolled her eyes at her mother and her attempt at match making. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked at Wally standing in front of her. "So what else did you have planned?"

"Um…I hadn't really thought past showing up at your place," Wally told her, scratching the back of his head.

"Well how about we eat first," Artemis suggest with a laugh.

"Sounds good," he smiled at her, placing the vase on the table. They sat down and launched right into eating the food before them. Halfway through her plate Artemis looked up at Wally. He was actually being human and eating at a normal pace.

"Wow you're not stuffing your face like usual."

Wally smiled, "Your mom covered that too. She made double and already fed me before you got here."

"She's a pretty smart woman," she grinned back at him. "Hey, thank you for the flowers."

Wally's smile got even bigger and nodded at her. "I'm sorry I came by uninvited I just…wanted to see you."

Artemis' smile wavered as she thought of the past couple of weeks she had been ignoring him. She had wanted to call him and tell him she wanted desperately to see him. The death chill had come back a few nights after their last night together but her father's words had kept her from reaching out to him. Thankfully her father hadn't come back to have another of his 'father-daughter' talks. "I don't like surprise," she told him, "but I am glad you came."

Artemis reached out one of her legs and pressed her calf against his. He responded by trapping her leg gently between his. Joy surged through her and warmth started filling her body again. They chattered about school and the team as they ate, their legs firmly pressed together. Once they were finished Artemis put the dishes in the sink and drug Wally to her room, shutting the door behind them.

"Artemis your mom is here!" Wally hissed eyes wide with fear.

"What?" she asked with a confused expression.

He pointed at the bed then her, "I want to toss you down and kiss you like mad and more but I do not want to get caught."

Artemis stared at him for a moment before she busted out laughing. Turning towards the window she pushed it open. "That's not why I brought you in here. I just wanted to take you on the roof." She turned back to him with a sly smile and locked eyes with his blushing gaze. "However I'll let you go mad up there."

Wally lunged forward, gathering her face in his hands and gave her a long hard kiss. "Let's get up to that roof," he whispered, his lips moving against hers as he spoke.

Artemis smiled and gave him a quick kiss before she climbed out of the window on to the fire escape. She felt as if she was glowing from within, letting off a pure white light that made the dark city of Gotham a little brighter. They quickly ascended the steps and got up on the roof. Gotham wasn't very pretty and climbing up four stories didn't add much to make it prettier. However, Artemis still loved the view. The air was a bit clearer up here and if she squinted her eyes at night she could pretend all the city lights were just stars laid out before her.

"City looks a lot different up here," Wally said staring out at the city.

"Not much," Artemis admitted, "but I think it's pretty."

"Yea it is," he smiled taking her hand into his.

Artemis looked over and caught him staring at her with his ever present smile. "What?"

"Oh, I thought we were staring at what we thought was pretty. My bad," Wally said as he faced the city again.

Artemis punched him in the arm as she laughed at him. His jokes and constant flirting with Ma'gann drove her crazy when she first joined the team. To her superheroes were to take things serious, that was why she had joined, to make herself a serious superhero. Yet she saw how much better the team performed when Wally interjected his humorous nature during a mission. It helped clear her head along with the others. A person screws up when they over think things and Wally always helped her simplify her thoughts, except when they were about him.

Wally brought his face towards hers and fixed his beautiful green eyes on her. "I think I'm starting to go a little mad up here and there is only one cure," he whispered with a glint in his eyes.

"What would that be?" she asked with mock seriousness.

"A kiss," he replied bring his lips towards hers.

She didn't even bother with a response as their lips met. Their kiss started out soft and sweet but quickly turned fierce. Wally had grabbed her hips, pulling her up against him as his thumbs rubbed up and down her hip bones. Artemis had buried her fingers into his hair, holding his face close so she wouldn't miss a single kiss. Her body felt like it was on fire making her fingers and lips tingle with the crackling heat within her. Then his lips slipped from hers and trailed down her neck, stopping at her collar bone. When Wally nipped the tender flesh Artemis let out a gasp and leaned against him as she felt her knees weaken. He held her fast as he cupped her ass and lifted her up. It was like they were old partners as Artemis easily wrapped her legs around his waist. She grabbed his hair, yanking his head back and locking her lips on to his again. With that kiss she poured everything she was feeling into it, feeling the fire roaring inside of her. His hands slipped under her shirt grouping at her bare back as they fought not to black out from the dizzyingly heat coursing through them. Without warning their phones went off with a pulsing beat. They were being called to Mount Justice.

Wally let out a sad sigh as Artemis feet slid back down to the ground. Resting his head on her shoulder he asked if she wanted him to wait for her.

"It's ok I'll meet you there," she told him. "There's a Zeta Tube in the alley over there." She pointed to the other side of the building. With a quick kiss they parted ways.

**AN: oooo cock block from the Batman...that rat bastard lol**


	8. Who are You?

**A/N:I wanted to send a big thank you to everyone that reads this! I didn't realize till the other day that this story has 75 followers and over 10k views since I started writing it. Honestly you guys keep me going and I love and adore everyone of your comments...enjoy!**

Wally glared at Artemis before he stormed out of the room. He knew it was a bad idea for her to come on this mission, too much pressure to fight against her own family but he was too excited that Red Arrow had finally joined. Besides that she was determined to go, to prove Roy could not replace her. Wally understood that and meant everything he had said to Artemis on the Bioship. Yet when Roy revealed what really happened Wally just snapped. To him what she had done was exactly what a traitor would do, what her father would do.

Wally finally stopped and looked around him; he had stormed off right into the souvenir room. The sleeves were still pretty bare but he knew there was still plenty of time for him to fill them. His eyes fell upon Cheshire's mask staring at him with that twisted grin. With a growl he slammed the small tracking device down next to the mask. _Keeping things in the family_, he thought bitterly. Anger was still boiling deep within him that couldn't even stand the feel of his suit causing Wally to start pulling it off. He flung his goggles and gloves off, sending them soaring across the room before ripping off his shoes. When he started yanking his arms out of his sleeves he heard his name.

"Wally," Artemis said softly, tentatively walking into the room.

He kept his back to her as he rolled his suit down to his waist.

"I wanted to explain…"

Wally whipped around coming face to face with a startled Artemis. "Who are you?" he growled at her.

"What?" she asked, confusion crossing her face.

"Tell me who you are," he said slowly, his voice as cold as his anger was hot.

Artemis stared at him for a moment before replying. "I'm Artemis, your teammate and Green Arrow's…"

"No!" he shouted. "Tell me who you really are!"

Her eyes widened with realization that he knew, he knew her secret. Dropping her head she wrapped her arms around her middle, as if to hold back the truth. Wally's anger slowly started to leave his body as they stood there in silence. He started to desperately wish he could take back his question, hide the fact that he knew her secret. Finally she raised her head and looked at him with blank expression that ripped at his heart.

"My name is Artemis Crook," she said her last name with force. "My father is Sports Master and my sister is Cheshire. I come from a family of criminals but I am not one of them." With a straight back she looked ready for any lashing he might try and give her.

Closing his eyes he calmly asked her, "Why did you try to take them out on your own?"

"I didn't want them telling you who I really was. Besides that I didn't want anyone getting hurt. I care about the team and even if they're criminals I still care about them." Artemis started backing up and heading for the door, "I'm sorry for everything."

Wally's hand whipped out and grabbed her arm pulling her against his chest. Her back was pressed against him as he wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Don't be," he whispered. "Never feel sorry for caring for someone."

He felt the tear slip down her cheek as she pressed her head to his. They stayed like that, silently apologizing and forgiving for what had happened, until Wally moved gently scooping her up into his arms. Artemis sank into him burying her face into the crook of his neck and her arms wrapped around his neck. Wally moved silently down the hall to his room only a few doors down. The door opened with a little whoosh of air and they went into hid dark room. Placing her on the bed Wally knelt down in front of her and slowly started to remove her boots. Artemis slumped forward, hands resting on his shoulders with her forehead resting on top of his head.

As Wally pulled of her second boot he rocked back on his heels. Taking a deep breath he reached up and behind her, grasping the zipper of her top and slowly started pulling it down.

Artemis' back snapped straight as she pulled herself away from him. "Wally I am not ready for that, not right now."

Wally shook his head, "That's not what I meant. I…I just wanted it to be us." He paused before saying, "Not us as heroes, just Artemis and Wally."

Artemis stared at him incredulity before she relaxed her back and leaned forward kissing him.

Wally could taste the salt from the tears she had spilled only moments before. With a hard tug he had the zipper undone and was gently pulling her top off. She was wearing a fitted black sports bra, it was plain and made to hold everything in place but to him it made her look absolutely beautiful. She stood up with him and they helped each other out of their pants. Wally stepped back and took her all in. her skin looked with in the dark room and as he moved closer he could see a faint scar peeking out from her black boy shorts. This was her and him in their rawest form, they weren't superheroes they were just two teenagers that had seen far more than people their age had. Moving around her Wally pulled the covers back and pulled Artemis into the bed with him. They laid there space between their chest and their legs were entwined together. His nerves were buzzing from the feel of her skin against his, so much so that he would not have been surprised if he vibrated right through his bed. Reaching a hand out he undid Artemis' hair tie and started to run his fingers through her hair.

"When did you find out about me?" she asked, one hand resting on his side and the other underneath her head.

"The first day I came over. I saw your parents' wedding picture and everything just fell into place." He took a deep breath and continued, "I promised your mom I wouldn't say anything until you admitted it first but I just blew up today. I'm so sorry I forced you to tell me."

She gave his side a gentle squeeze. "No I'm glad you did. I doubt I would have told any of you guys willingly. Now I just have to figure out how to tell the rest of the team."

"We'll figure out the best time to tell him," he reassured her. "I doubt they will be mad at you."

"I really hope so," she said pulling herself closer to him.

Wally shifted around until he had both arms securely around her. He could feel her drifting towards sleep as she started to nuzzle her face into his arm and her breathing deepened. There was no way he could sleep tonight with her nearly naked in his arms but there was no way he was letting her go. With a gentle touch he started to rub little circles along her spine. Before he realized it Wally was sound asleep.

**A/N:You guys should really enjoy the next chapter :) Also I'm considering writing a little side story to this but I probably won't post it till after I finish this. I love all of you guys!**


	9. The Stars In My Eyes

**A/N: So I really hope you like this chapter, I beat myself up over this chapter. Also keep in mind I tried to think like a 16 year old.**

Artemis woke with a start as an alarm blared in her ear. With a swift hit she slammed her fist down on the offending alarm clock. She tried to shift away from the side of the bed but found herself pinned and looking down she found Wally. In the middle of the night they had shifted from each other's arms to fully spread out across the bed. With his arms wrapped around her middle Wally had his head pressed into her bare stomach snoring softly as his feet dangled off the edge of the bed. The feel of his warm breath across her skin sent a shiver through her. Reaching up Artemis pushed the hair out of Wally's face and smiled at him from the mound of pillows she laid on. Shifting her legs Artemis froze when she felt something stiff press against her knee. Artemis felt a rush of heat go straight to her center causing her to grip Wally's hair. With a jerk he opened his eyes, his gaze locking instantly with hers.

She felt her heart start to pound in her chest as she gazed down at him. Her lungs could barely draw in air as Wally moved his body so he was laying between her legs with his eyes still on her. Keeping his gaze locked on hers Wally planted a kiss right above her navel. Another surge of heat shot through her causing Artemis' eyes to flutter close. She could feel his lips moving up her body, planting delicate kisses all the way up her chest. Opening her eyes she was greeted with Wally's bright green ones ablaze with something she wasn't sure she could name. She rushed forward locking her lips with his and lost herself in him. Artemis wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing him against her. Dragging his lips away from hers Wally kissed down her neck stopping at her collar bone. She gasped as she felt his teeth bite her tender flesh before running his tongue across her chest to the other side and nipping her other collar bone before kissing his way back up to her lips. Artemis pressed her hands into his back, pulling him closer as she took control of the kiss.

In a smooth motion Artemis rolled Wally over straddling him as she kept her lips locked with his. Her body felt as if was fading in and out of her control, tingling as she lost control. The tips of her fingers felt transparent as she ran them down his chest enjoying the feel of his taunt muscles. As she ran her hands down his body again her lips followed placing soft kisses and light bites down his chest. When she neared the top of his boxers she felt herself being pulled up as Wally devoured her lips. In the blinding heat over taking her she felt his fingers move under her bra. Without thinking she pulled it off her hair flying around her as she tossed the garment away. She stopped and looked at Wally, her chest heaving as she took him in. His bright red hair was sticking out in every direction and his bottom lip was slightly swollen from their rough kisses. She could see in that moment what had pulled her to him. As they continued to stare at each other Artemis could feel a tugging in her chest pulling her right back to him.

Reaching a hand out to her Wally ran it over her hair lifting strands up between them. "You are so beautiful," he whispered with a smile.

Tugging him back to her she wrapped herself around him kissing him again and again. The tingling sensation over took her limbs as Wally's mouth hungrily moved to her breast kissing and sucking on one as he took the other in hand. Artemis leaned back shuttering at the pleasure coursing through her till she couldn't take it anymore and pushed him back down to the bed. Straddling him once more her grinded her hips into his, feeling his excitement twitching between them as she let out a stifled moan. They started to become a flurry of skin and kisses as their hands moved lower and lower before nervously slipping under the others underwear. Artemis tensed as she felt his fingers touch her but soon relaxed as he started making small circles on her clit sending a moan from her lips right into his. She responded by grasping him and slowly moving up and down his shaft till she found a comfortable rhythm that had him biting her lower lip to stifle his groans. They kept moving in sync, forgoing their kisses as Artemis pressed her face into his neck as Wally's head was flung back and eyes rolled back. A slow vibration started to run through her sending another wave of pleasure to crash through her. She realized it was Wally vibrating under her losing himself in her just like she had. Suddenly she was looking up at him as he fiercely kissed her while his hands pulled her boy shorts down. With the same sense of urgency she pulled his boxers off his hips. They pulled away from each other as they stumbled out of their bottoms before stacking each other again.

Grabbing her ass Wally lifted Artemis up, holding her against him as they kissed. He long golden hair shielded them from the world as she wrapped herself around him. They clung to each other, their hands roaming freely as they tried to get closer together.

"Wally," Artemis whispered straight into his ear, "I want you."

Kissing her cheek he responded with a husky voice, "Not near as long as I wanted you babe." Sinking back down on the bed Wally laid her down before reaching over and fumbling in his bedside table till he pulled out a condom. He started to tare the wrapped open but stopped and looked down at Artemis. "I have to tell you something."

He body stiffened as she heard what he said. "What?" she asked waiting for him to utter something horrible.

"I'm…I'm a virgin," he told her quietly, not meeting her gaze.

She let out the breath she was holding as she sat up. Putting a hand on either side of his face she brought his face to hers and kissed him gently. "So am I Wally."

He put his arms around her and smiled. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," she told him. "I can't think of anyone else I'd rather do this with and I don't really want anyone else."

"Same here," he responded as he kissed her.

Like fire they were ablaze again, madly groping and kissing. Artemis could feel herself losing control again. Her edges were blurring again as she felt a tingling race up her legs and to the tips of her fingers. In the haze of their passion she heard the rip of the condom wrapper as he pulled away and slipped it on. Things started to slow down as he moved back to her, holding himself above her. They stared at each other hovering at some brink they had never known existed. Wally leaned down and kissed her, a gentle kiss asking for her permission. She told him yes with a kiss.

Wally slipped into her quickly and stayed there as Artemis clung to him riding through the pain. She kissed him hard till she felt a wonderful pulse of pleasure go through her. On queue Wally started moving again, moving slowly in and out of her. Their pace quickened as she took one of his ear lobes in between her lips and tugged on it, feeling him shiver on top of her. A moan slipped from her lips as she felt a vibration travel from her center and through the rest of her body. Stars started racing across her vision as she felt a blinding heat build deep within her. Then her back arched pressing herself completely against him as she tightened around him her body pulsing as her vision went black before coming back in a crash of color. Wally buried his face into her neck as he thrust deep into her, shuddering as he followed her right over the edge.

They curled around each other shaking ever so slightly as they tried to pull themselves back together. Artemis felt like every nerve in her body had been rubbed raw as she lay there besides him, her body still throbbing. Wally wrapped an arm around her, holding her close as he placed gentle kisses all over her face. Deep down she could feel that she had just unraveled her life and maybe even her soul in a single moment. Yet she was stitching herself back together and she knew Wally would be in every bit of it.

**A/N: Ok so I knew when I started writing this chapter I did not want it sound like porn because I do not see these two in that manner. I hope you guys really liked it and I can't wait to hear from everyone. **


	10. Lost Girls

**A/N: I'm so sorry for being so late on this.**

Wally had his arms wrapped around Artemis' waist as he told her how he had gotten the thick scar on his arm.

"I was running so fast that when I tried to go around a corner after Barry that I slipped and went right through a store window. Everything was fine but a nasty piece of glass managed to rip right through and stab me." Wally laughed as he retold the event pulling her close. "Most of my scars seem to be self inflicted."

"Glass always seems to do the most damage," Artemis laughed with him. "This one," she showed him a thin scar along the side of her left hand. "I punched a mirror when dad told me about my mom's accident. Out of everything glass seems to leave behind a reminder."

Wally smiled at her giving her a long kiss before he asked her about another scar. "What about this one, did you fly through a window too?" He gently ran his fingers over the small thick scar running parallel to her hipbone.

Artemis frowned as she looked down at her waist. "No," she paused before continuing, "That is a result of my dad's idea of raising me."

"He cut you?" Wally exclaimed, anger welling up inside of him.

"No," she smiled at him. "Jade did, she was trying to protect me."

"What happened?" Wally asked.

Artemis dropped her head, thinking of that day.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry," Wally said, pulling her close. "Let's talk about something else."

She smiled back at him and kissed him before resting her forehead against his. "No, I want to tell you."

~~Flashback~~

Artemis stood across the room with a knife in each hand with her sister across the room. They were mirror images of each other, squatting in an attack position with each knife ready to cut open whatever lay in front of them. She was 10 years old and already fully capable of defending herself along with the ability to break into anything. Here she was in another training session run by her father. About once every two weeks her father would pit her against her sister to 'remove the weaknesses in us. That's all he cared about was training, he didn't even bother to send her to school. After her mother had been arrested Artemis had to do most things on her own, well her and Jade. They were two lost girls protecting each other from the world and from their father.

"Are you ready my little girls?" their father's voice boomed through the room. He stood against one of the cement walls. "First one to draw blood and they will be done for today and the one who losses doesn't get to sleep tonight."

Her stomached clenched as her father demanded blood. She really didn't like hurting people and she hated hurting Jade. Sisters were supposed to fight over clothes and makeup not because their father demanded it. Yet they had to, she was going to cut her sister because she needed to sleep, she needed to go to school tomorrow. That is what she hated about her father; he made her need to hurt someone.

"Fight!"

Jade rushed forward, her black hair streaming behind her. She was far better than Artemis with a blade and with two she was deadly. The blades in her sister's hands came rushing down at her but slammed into the floor as she rolled to the side, swinging her own blades out. They fought silently, instead filling the room with the sounds of metal hitting metal and their grunts from exertion. It felt like hours as they pushed each other around the room, trying to avoid the other's blades. Then Artemis saw her opening, Jade wasn't guarding her arms very well. Her sister was getting tired and sloppy, perfect chance for Artemis to get in a cut. She quickly lunged forward; bring her blade down in an arch. Artemis was so close until her foot found a crack in the cement, making her fumble. Jade reacted quickly and brought her blade up leaving a deep cut near her hip bone. Artemis cried out and fell to her knees, her knifes cluttering to the ground.

"Jade!" their father screamed. "I said draw blood not to spill it! It shows you have no self control. Now you will be training with me tonight." He made his way to the door to the training room. "Right after you clean up your sister." The door slammed behind him leaving the sisters alone.

"I'm sorry Jade," Artemis told her, clutching her side. "I lost which means I should train."

Jade smiled at her helping Artemis up. "Silly Artemis don't apologize, you get to sleep! I'm sorry about your hip; I really wasn't trying to cut so deep." She led Artemis upstairs to their apartment taking her straight to the bathroom. "It was supposed to be a scratch." Jade muttered to herself as she cleaned the wound.

"It's okay," Artemis smiled at her, giving her sister a hug. "Now I'll just have a wicked scar."

"My little sister," Jade laughed while shaking her head. "Now get ready for bed so you can go to school in the morning."

"Yes Jade," Artemis replied, reaching over to turn the shower on. "Don't let dad beat you up."

"I never do," Jade told her with her wicked grin.

~~Present~~

"Jade is a lot of things but she has always been my sister," she smiled at him. "We were two lost girls who only had each other. It's another reason why I always take her on in a fight because she won't hurt me but she'd kill any of you."

"That makes sense," Wally said with a smile, "but you're not lost now, I promise."

**A/N: No promise on when the next chapter will be but I am starting to rewatch Season 1 in order to try and be inspired. Also I have been recruited to help write Season 3 on deviantart so check that out. **


End file.
